Modern order fulfillment warehouses use a variety of automated process to achieve operational efficiencies. For example, items may be introduced and automatically registered into inventory records by movement past automatic scanners while being moved by automated conveyors. Such arrangements are often faster, more efficient, and/or less costly than processes that rely on human operators to manually scan items with handheld scanners. However, automated systems may occasionally miss or otherwise be unable to automatically register items, which may result in a need for the more expensive, slower, and/or less efficient intervention by human operators to ensure proper handling of items that automated systems fail to adequately address.